1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device having a shock absorbing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 10, the bottom end of a shift lever 102 is mounted on a control shaft 104 and the control shaft 104 is supported axially by a shaft 108 of which both ends are supported by bearings 106. As a result, when a shift operation of the shift lever 102 is effected, the control shaft 104 rotates to allow selection of a desired shift range.
However, the shift lever 102 has high rigidity, and therefore, even if axial impact force (high load) acts on the shift lever 102 at the time of sudden deceleration of a vehicle (for example, at the time of collision), absorption or alleviation of the impact force could not be achieved.